Lucky VS Unlucky
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.  SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna, da lama Q'ssa nggak buat Fic lagi. Q'ssa nggak ada ide *terpuruk di pojokan* tapi setelah Q'ssa bertapa di gunung dan menyucikan diri di bawah air terjun selama 0,001 detik *lha?* akhirnya ide muncul dengan suksesnya di otak Q'ssa. ^^**

**Jadi, langsung mulai saja iya..?**

**3…**

**2…**

**4…*eh ralat***

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**DOOORRR!**

**Dislaimer: **

**Masashi khisimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, comedy**

**Pair :**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, yaoi.**

**Sumari :**

**Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA. ^^**

**Chapter 1- Sasuke's And Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke Uchiha, itu namaku. Aku memang beruntung. Bukannya sombong, tapi itullah kenyataan. Mau bukti?

Dari segi fisik :

Aku merupakan most wanted di sekolahku. Itu artinya tampangku di atas rata-rata, jauh di atas rata-rata. Walau kadang banyak yang takut dengan mata onyxku. Tapi inilah daya tarikku. Begitu kata orang yang suka padaku.

Kalau di bilang tinggi, tinggiku 185 cm. *itu sudah termasuk tinggi belum?*

Dengan gaya rambut yang banyak di bilang seperti pantat ayam. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa di bilang seperti pantat ayam. Padahal ini sangat keren menurutku. Rambutku berwarna hitam yang bila terkena cahaya akan terlihat berwarna biru tua.

Selain itu aku selalu menduduki peringkat pertama, dan itu tidak pernah bergeser sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Selain jago pelajaran, aku juga jago olahraga. Aku merupakan kapten basket di sekolahku.

Keluarga? Jangan di Tanya lagi. Sudah pasti aku hidup di keluarga terpandang.

Apa kalian juga mau tahu tentang riwayat keberuntunganku selama ini?

Saat aku berusia 1 tahun, aku pernah terlibat dalam perampokan bank, tapi perampokan itu gagal karena ia punya trauma dengan bayi.*perampok yang aneh.* Lalu saat aku berusia 2 tahun aku jatuh dari apartemet tingkat 5, dan aku selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun. *aneh kan? Iya jelas, authornya saja aneh* Umur 7 tahun aku mendapat warisan dari kakek yang tidak kukenal warisan itu tidak akan habis 14 turunan. *itu artinya tidak akan habis-habis kan?*

Aku ceritakan juga keberutungan kecilku.

Beberepa bulan yang lalu, aku selamt dari cipratan lumpur karena orang di sebelahku. Aku pikir dia orang yang malang. Tapi sudahlah, berkat dia aku tidak basah.

Lalu dua minggu yang lalu, aku menemukan dompet yang terjatuh dari seorang gadis. Saat kukejar, ia malah lari. Aku bingung, padahal aku bermaksud baik.

Satu minggu yang lalu, aku hampir saja terkena bola base ball. Tetapi, karena ada seorang gadis yang sanding di belakangku. Aku jadi selamat.

Tunggu dulu, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu saat beberapa kejadian "hampir sialku". Kalau benar, artinya dia merupakan gadis yang sangat sial. Atau akunya saja yang terlalu beruntung?

Memang inilah ringkasan nasibku selama ini. Sekali-sekali aku ingin menjalani kehidupan normal. Karena terkadang orang takut dengan keberuntunganku ini. Lagi pula aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadiorang dengan ke beruntungan normal.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Memiliki ciri-ciri :

Rambut pirang panjang

Mata biru. Aku sangat senang dengan warna mataku ini.

Di wajahku, tepatnya pada pipiku terdapat tiga garis halus.

Kulit yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan.

Sekilas aku seperti anak-anak seumurku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku berbeda dari mereka. Aku selalu 'bernasib sial'. Semenjak lahir hingga sekarang, nasibku tak pernah baik. Tapi walau begitu, aku tidak pernah sampai mati. Hnnn.. Mungkin nyawaku banyak iya? Tapi sudahlah, itu juga merupakan kelebihanku. Sedikit kuceritakan pengalamanku.

Dulu, entah umur berapa. Aku sudah lupa *sebenarnya tidak mau mengingat-ingat itu lagi* aku pernah bermain ke hutan bersama teman-temanku, lalu tidak sengaja kakiku tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh ke jurang. Tapi aku selamat berkat pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana. Anehnya, teman-temanku tidak menyadari kalau aku tidak ada. Hingga 3 hari 2 malam terpaksa aku menginap di sana dan mencari jalan pulang. Sampai di rumah, orang tuaku malah tidak menyadari bila aku telah tersesat di hutan.

Lalu, saat aku sedang bermain sepeda. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh. Belum sempat aku bangun. Sebuah truck besar sedang di kemudikan ke arahku. Kakiku tidak dapat berpikir *eh ralat* bergerak maksudnya, pikiranku kosong. Saat truck itu makin mendekat di pikiranku hanya ada satu kalimat. "Sekarang aku akan mati. Selamat tinggal semua." Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kriek." Suara ban mengilas sesuatu.

"Waaaa… anak itu tergilas Truck." Kata seorang ibu dengan histeris.

"Deg deg deg." Suara jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Hn? Kok ngga sakit iya?" batinku saat itu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, haah~~~ ternyata. Sepedaku yang tergilas. Fyuh percuma deg degan.

Kalau di ingat-ingat aku sering ketawa sendiri.

Lalu, kesialan-kesialan kecilku,

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku terkena ciptratan lumpur saat mau ke sekolah. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana lengket dan kotornya kan?

Lalu, dua minggu yang lalu, aku kehilangan dompetku *nangis* dan di kejar-kejar orang bermata seram.

Satu minggu yang lalu, aku terkena boal base ball hingga kepalaku benjol. Sampai sekarang bekas benjol ini masih ada. Saat itu kejadiannya, aku teratuk batu, kemudian keseimbanganku tidak terkontrol sehingga aku menabrak orang di depanku. Tapi, karena aku menabrak orang di depanku, aku tidak jadi jatuh. Melainkan terkena lemparan bola yang… bisa di bilang cukup keras.

Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu. Tapi entah dimana.

**End Of Naruto's POV**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Baca di chap selanjutnya iya?**

**To Be Continue.**

**Hiyaa~~~ chap satunya selesai. Arigatou sudah mau baca FIc yang amburadul ini. Gomen, mungkin critanya rada aneh dan banyak typonya *nunduk***

**Tapi mohon di review iya? *pupy eye's no jutsu***

**Tunggu chap duanya iya? Q'ssa bakal up date kilat. *lambai-lambai*. Semoga. *berdoa***


	2. Meet You

**Huuuaaa… T.T *nangis guling-guling* maaf di Chap 1 Q'ssa sudah buat salah. Kali ini pasti Q'ssa perbaiki sebaik-baiknya. Untuk yang sudah ngasi tahu Q'ssa terima kasih banyak iya? *meluk-meluk nggak jelas*.**

**Jadi para readers yang terhormat *lebay .com* silahkan membaca.**

**Dislaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, roman, comedy**

**Pair :**

**SasuXfemNaru**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME.**

**Sumari :**

**Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA. ^^**

**Chapter 2- Meet you**

"Huh, awal semester yang buruk. Seharusnya awal semester itu matahari yang hangat, awan biru, langit cerah. Bukannya badai seperti ini." Kata Naruto menggerutu sambil menahan payungnya agar tidak di terbangkan angin.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk." Batin Naruto.

Baru beberapa saat setelah Naruto berbicara seperti itu, payung yang sedari tadi bertarung melawan badai *jiah gayanya* akhirnya dapat di kalahkan angin dan terbang.

Kontan Naruto lansung mengejar payungnya yang terbang tersebut. Dengan beberapa kali lompatan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggapainya. Ia mendapatkannya persis di sebelah lelaki dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam.

"Yosh. Berhasil" katanya sambil tersenyum. Tepat saat ia selesai berkata demikian sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak *yang benar menabrak atau menggilas ya?*genangan air. Dan, Naruto mandi lumpur.

"…" Naruto diam. Ia sangat terkejut.

*beberapa detik kemudian*

"Waaaaa…. Bajuku basah!." Katanya menjerit sambil melihat kesebelahnya.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya pada lelaki bermata onyx tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan bingung.

"Haah syukurlah." Kata Naruto dengan nada lega.

"Hn, aneh. Seharusnya dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri dari pada aku." Batin Sasuke.

"Haaaahhhh! *harap membaca ini dalam hati agar bau mulut anda tidak menyebar .Di tampar readers* sudah dulu, aku terlambat kesekolah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu dalam kegadian ini." Kata naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Dasar orang aneh. Padahal aku tidak basah sama sekali. Eh, tapi aku juga harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah sebelum terlambat." Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru. Silahkan masuk." Kata guru dengan torehan bekas luka memanjang di bagian hidungnya yang bernama Iruka.

Semua siswa sibuk menebak siswa seperti apa yang pindah rada terlambat ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Ia berkata sambil memasuki kelas.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, mulai saat ini aku adalah bagian dari kelas ini. Mohon bantuiannya

Kontan serentak semua siswa di kelasku diam seribu bahasa.

Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeringkan seragamku, ikut melihat ke arah sumber orang yang membuat semua siswa khususnya wanita diam dan meneteskan air liur yang kalau di tampung bisa sampai satu ember perorangnya*plak di gebukin siswi sekelas*.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu!" kataku sepontan sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Tanpa perlu di komando seluruh siswa yang tadinya sibuk melihat Sasuke yang dengan berbagai macam jenis *sudah macam, jenis lagi. Bener-bener nggak efisien kalimatnya* pandangan, langsung kompak melihat ke arah dengan satu arti pandangan, yaitu. "Kau kenal dengannya ya?"

Aku menunduk malu karena tatapan penasaran seluruh siswa kelasku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Sasuke iya? Kalau begitu, Sasuke akan duduk sebelahmu. Ayo silahkan ke bangkumu." Kata Iruka mempersilahakn Sasuke duduk.

Dengan santai, Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku yang terletak di pojok kelas tersebut. Saat ia lewat, ia menangkap pembicaraan siswi yang sedang ia lewati.

"Kasian, sepertinya ia akan terkena sial terus menerus." Kata siswi berambut merah muda dengan teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan aku akan sial? Dasar aneh." Kata sasuke dalam hati.

Tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Mohon bantuannya, hnn?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Mohon bantuanya Naruto." Kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

"Sama-sama." Kata Naruto yang terlihat ragu-ragu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Dan saat tangan mereka masih dalam pose berjabat tangan. Tiba-tiba kaca di dekat Naruto pecah.

Refleks aku langsung melindungi kepalaku. Saat kuanggkat tngan dari kepalaku, aku melihat Naruto dengan tangan berdarah.

"Ka…." Belum selesai aku berbicara. Naruto sudah langsub memotong kata-kataku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku dengan heran.

"Baguslah." Katanya dengan lega.

"Hei, bukannya kau yang harus di khawatirkan?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Kalian, ini saatnya untuk belajar. Kalau mau berkenalan nanti saja. Waktu istirahat." Kata guru Iruka yang di iringi oleh suara tawa tertahan.

"Ma-maaf pak." Kata Sasuke sembari duduk.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Ini aneh dan sangat tidak wajar. Mengapa tiba-tiba kaca pecah dan mereka menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa? Lalu mengapa mereka bilang bahwa aku akan sial. Memang ini adalah sekolah baruku. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku anak yang sangat beruntung. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat aneh. Akan kutanyakan ini pada Naruto, aku harap ia bisa menjelaskan.**

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Hei, Naruto?" kataku berbisik.

"…" Narito tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh. Tapi dari pandangannya aku tahu bahwa ia berkata ada apa.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya, mengapa…"

"Hem, Sasuke Uchiha. Tadi sudah bapak ingatkan jangan berbicara di kelas. Kamu siswa baru di sini. Jadi jaga kelakuanmu." Kata guru Iruka memotong pembicaraan Sasuke *sepertinya adegan kali ini banyak ada adengan sela-mensela pembicaraan orang ya? Hn. Anak baik jangan menyela pembicaraan orang ya? Pesan Author aneh*

Teguran kali ini di ikuti tawa jail seluruh kelas.

"Jangan pacaran saat pelajaran dong." Kata seorang siswa dengan tanda merah di pipinya *hihihi Kiba harus mucul. Walau sedikit.*

Riuh tawa semakin keras.

"Tok tok tok." Terdengan suara aneh dari meja guru.

Ternyata guru Iruka sedang memukulkan penggaris besi ke meja guru dengan tampang menakutkan. Tanpa perintah seluruh siswa kembali diam. Kelas langsung sepi layaknya kuburan tanpa penghuni.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

"Jam istirahat aku harus menanyakan ini pada Naruto." Batin Sasuke.

"Jam istirahat aku harus segera menjauh dari Sasuke agar ia tidak banyak bertanya." Batin Naruto.

TBC.

**Telolelolet… Chap 2 selesai. Maaf up datenya lama. Huhuhuhu. Q'ssa selama liburan main terus. Inilah jadinya, readers harap maklum iya? *pupy eye's***

**Satu lagi, Q'ssa minta maaf kalau banyak typonya karena tukang cek ficnya Q'ssa ngga ada. Hehehe. Q'ssa memang rada sembrono sih. Eh, rada atau memang sembrono ya?**

**Ya sudahlah. Makin di pikirin makin bingung.**

**Tolong reviewnya iya? ^^**


	3. Kenyataan takdir

**Yei… Ketemu lagi di Chap tiga ini. Sebenarnya Q'ssa sekarang lagi pemantapan. Tapi Q'ssa sempatin untuk Buat FFN *sebenarnya sih malas belajar* hehehe. Kalau begitu langsung saja kita sambut Chapter tiga Lucky Vs UnLucky. **

**Dislaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, roman, comedy**

**Pair :**

**SasuXfemNaru**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME.**

**Sumari :**

**Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA. ^^**

**Chapter 3- Kenyataan Takdir**

Sepanjang pelajaran hanya mereka saling melirik. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut ketahuan dan kena marah lagi. Apa lagi Sasuke yang masih tergolong siswa baru *bukan tergolong, tapi memang siswa baru dasar Author aneh. Siapa sih Authornya?*. saking penasarannya Sasuke, pelajaran saat itu tidak ada yang terdengar. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa lama sekali jam Istirahat? Akubenar-benar penasaran." Batin Sasuke sambil terus melirik kearah naruto.

"Kenapa si Sasuke melihat kearahku terus? Ada yang salah denganku iya? Atau jangan-jangan ia ingin menanyakan soal tadi. Ugh~~ jangan sampai." Batin Naruto sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengapus pikiran buruknya.

Akhirnya, bel berbunyi. Walau bunyinya dapat merusak telinga *kalau diam di depan speaker* tapi itu terdengar sangat indah di telinga Sasuke. Sebaliknya Naruto bel hari ini makin terdengar hancur dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat setelah bel berbunyi dan guru meningglkan kelas, Sasukeyang tadinya sibk memasukan buku pelajaran langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Na.. eh kemana dia?" Sasuke berusaha mencari-cari Naruto. Dan di lihatnya Naruto sudah berlari kearah pintu. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyusul Naruto. Tapi usahanya di gagalkan oleh Sakura dan Ino hingga gol tersebut gagal*plak di pukul raeders*

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" tanya Ino dengan manja.

"Sasuke belum kenal nama kitakan?" Sakura menimpali.

Sasuke masih sibuk memanjangkan kepala bak jerapah yang lehernya kurang tinggi.

"Sasuke mencari siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Maaf. Aku buru-buru. Lain kali saja aku tanyakan nama kalian." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Ino.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab panggila itu, karena ia tahu bahwa berurusan debgan mereka hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Yah~~ Sasuke pergi." Kata Ino.

"Tapi sepertinya aku suka pada sifat dinginnya itu." Kata Sakura memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang terus menjauh dari kelas mereka.

"…" Ino tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya.

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang sibuk "berburu Naruto"

"Cih, dia sembunyi dimana? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya. Sial. Ini gara-gara dua manusia yang kecentilan tadi." Batin Sasuke sambil terus mencari sosk Naruto yang lari dengan kecepatan cahaya *aih. Memang bisa ya?*

"Itu dia!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum puas saat menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang berlari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Tanpa memperhatikan orang sekitarnya, Sasuke terus berlari tanpa suara mendekati Naruto.

"Dapat! Kau harus jelaskan semua ini." Kata Sasuke sambil memegan pegelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" kata Naruto tidak percaya bahwa sasuke telah menemukannya.

"Ia, ini aku. Ayo sekarang ikut aku dan jelaskan. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kata Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

"A-aku mohon lepaskan tanganku." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menoleh, tiba-tiba.

Prrang…

Kaca jendela pecah akibat bola base ball yang langsung dengan mulus mengenai kepala Naruto.

Pandangan mata Naruto semakin buram. Tapi sorot matanya jelas menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Engh" Naruto bangun. Kali ini ia sudah berada di ruangan serba putih.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil memegang pelipis yang terkena bola tadi.

"Lho? Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ia telah menolongmu sampai kemari." Kata sesorang kepada Naruto.

"Suzune? Jadi Sasuke telah menolongku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ia, aku juga mau di gendong ala putri seperti itu. Hah~~ gayanya saat mengengongmu dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah khawatir benar-benar terlihat keren." Kata Suzune menghayalkan kejadian tadi.

"Haahh! Aku di gendong seperti itu? Mengapa ia sangat baik padaku. Padahal aku sudah banyak merepotkannya. Kalau sampai ia tahu yang sebenarnya.."

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Deg.

Naruto terkejut dengan suara di belakang punggungnya.

Saat ia menoleh, tatapan death eye Sasuke membuatnya terpaku.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu." Kata Sasuke sambl mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto.

"A-ah. Apa." Kata Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan bahwa ada satu orang yang dari tadi melihat mereka secara jelas dan terang-terangan.

"Ahem. Sepertinya aku mengganggu di sini." Kata Suzune, dan kemudian dia pergi.

Setelah kepergian Suzune mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hanya detik demi detik jamlah yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Naruto, tolong jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

"Hnn.. sebenarnya…" Naruto mulai menjelaskan keadaan dirinya pada Sasuke secara keseluruhan.

"Benarkah begitu.?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang dari tadi terus menundukan kepala.

"…" Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang seperti ini." Kata Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"A-aku mohon, setelah kau tahu kenyataan ini, tetaplah jadi temanku. Tetaplah baik padaku. Semua orang tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku karena kesialanku ini." Kata Naruto hampir menangis.

"Karena kau sudah jujur, maka akan kuceritakan satu hal menarik untikmu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum khas Uchihanya.*kalau ada yang ngga tahu soal ini, tolong baca chap satunya y*

"Haah! Benarkahkah itu? Aku tidak percaya?"

"Itu kenyataan. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang nasibnya bertolak belakang denganku." Kata Sasuke antusias.

"I-iya." Kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sekarang saatnya membuktikan, keberuntunganku yang lebih kuat atau kesialanmu itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi apa kau tidak takut terkena kesialanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saa tidak 'Dobe'." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe, terima kasih 'Teme'." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lega.

To Be Countinued.

**Yei" *jingkrak"* chap tiga selesai. Tapi pendek-pendek nian. Hehehe. Ngga apa apa lha.**

**Mohon reviewnya iya?**

**Ps : mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada typo. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf***

**Tnggu chapter selanjutnya~~~~ *lambai-lambai***


	4. Together  Love?

**Hi, minna. Selamat tahun baru 2011 iya? Semoga semua lebih baik dari tahun lalu. Amien. Tapi maaf terlambat ngucapinnya. Mumpung sekarang lagi liburan, Q'ssa mau up-date chap ke empatnya. Maaf kalau fic Q'ssa pendek-pendek *nangis*. Kali ini pasti Q'ssa panjangin. Dikit *di hajar rame-rame*. Hehehehe.**

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, roman, comedy**

**Pair :**

**SasuXfemNaru**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME.**

**Sumari :**

**Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA. ^^**

**Chap 4 – Together = Love?**

Seminngu setelah kejadian itu. Mereka selalu terliihat bersama.

Hingga suatau pagi.

"Hei! Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Naruto.

Belum sempat berbicara Naruto langsung di tarik oleh Sakura ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana.

"Kau! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?'" tanya Saskura dengan garang ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat.

"Ka-kami hanya berteman." Kata Naruto gugup.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Tidak mungkin berteman. Buktinya kalian selalu bersama. Apa itu pantas di sebut teman?" tanya Sakura tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Benar. Itu dan Sasuke hanyalah teman." Kata Naruto sambil membendung air matanya.

"Uh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau sampai dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Sakura mengancam dan beralu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"…" Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kakinya lemas, dan akhirnya ia terduduk di tanah sambil menangis terisak.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang sedang mengamati Naruto yang sedang terisak sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah dengan tatapan serius.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk berhenti menangis.

**Naruto's POV**

**Kenapa aku harus menjauh dari Sasuke? Bagiku saat ini Sasuke adalah sahabat pertamaku. Aku tidak mungkin menjauh darinya. Hanya dia yang mau berteman denganku walau aku ini adalah pembawa sial. Aku selalu bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat dengannya. Tidak ada perasaan canggung maupun tertekan dengannya. Ta-tapi mengapa?"**

**End Of Naruto's POV**

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat yang sedari tadi. Baru kali ini ia membolos pelajaran.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki kelas. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Saat memasuki kelas, di lihatnya Sakura memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Fyuh~~ ia hanya menggertakku." Kata Naruto membesarkan hatinya sendiri.

"Hei! Naruto? Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Maaf tadi aku keruang kesehatan." Kata Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke memegang dahi Naruto.

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat nyaman dengan perhatian dan sentuhan Sasuke. Tapi adegan ini di perhatikan dengan seksama dengan Sakura.

Esoknya, saat pelajaran akan berlangsung.

"Tolong kumpulkan tugas yang bapak tugaskan pada kalian kemarin lusa." Kata guru dengan rambut perak bernama Kakashi.

Satu persatu siswa mulai mengumpulkan tugas.

Naruto terlihat bingung mencari tugas yang seharusnya ada di dalam tasnya.

"Kau, Naruto! Mana tugasmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan tugasku." Kata Naruto memberi alasan.

"Tidak usah member alasan. Kau keluar saja. Jangan ikut pelajaranku."

"Ba-baik pak." Kata Naruto keluar kelas dengan gontai.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Baru kali ini Naruto lupa membawa tugas. Apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga melupakan tugasnya. Nanati akan aku tanyakan." Batin Sasuke.

Jam isatirahat

"Naruto? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau terlihat lusu? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tdak apa-apa." Jawab Naeuto kikuk.

"Benarkah itu? Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Setelah ini pelajaran olah raga ya? Aku ke kamar ganti putrid dlu Sasuke. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya.

Ternyata orang yang melihat kejadian Naruto di belakang sekolah kembali melihat kejadian ini. Ia melihat dengan jelas dari awal hingga akhir.

Di kamar ganti siswi.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana kaos olah ragaku?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"…" Hinata hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Sudah kukatakan. Jauhi Sasuke! Kenapa kau masih terus berada di dekatnya? Aku yang lebih pantas berada di dekatnya." Kata Sakura.

"A-a-aku.."

"Tidak perlu membela diri. Kau pikir ucapanku dulu itu hanya gertakan? Kau salah. Aku serius. Akulah yang menyembunyikan buku tugasmu, kali ini kau mencari seragam olah ragamu? Seragammu sudah ada di tempat yang sepantasnya." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat sampah.

Setelah berkata demikian Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di tempatnya jatuh.

Naruto mencoba bangun dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah. Di lihatnya seragamnya telah robek di semua sisi dan penuh dengan lumpur.

Naruto kembali menangis.

"Haruskah aku menjauhi Sasuke?" batinnya.

Di sela tangisnya ia melihat kearah lapangan, di lihatnya Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk berdua dan mengobrol dengan santai dan sesekali tertawa lepas.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Sakura terlihat lebih pantas berada di sisi Sasuke dari pada aku yang pembawa sial ini." Kata Naruto lirih.

Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit seperti tercabik-cabik saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Mengapa Naruto tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga tadi?" batin Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke berpikir demikian dei lihatnya Naruto kembali ke kelas.

"Naruto?"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau makin terlihat lesu." Sasuke kembali akan menempelakan tangannya di dahi Naruto. Tapi Naruto langsung dengan cepat Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan sikap Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku pulang duluan. Aku ada sedikit urusan yang mau aku lakukan." Kata Naruto dingin.

"Aku ikut denganmu iya?"

"Jangan! Aku bisa sendiri." Bentak Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi, apa boleh buat.

Sasuke melihat punggung Naruto yang terus menjauh dengan perasan tidak menentu. Seperti terdapat duri yang terus menusuknya dari dalam dadanya saat Naruto membentaknya.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Apa dia benci padaku? Apa aku dapat melakukakan sesuatu yang menyinggung hatinya? Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat ia membentakku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?**

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

Pertengakaran mereka sepertinya di sambut dengan baik oleh Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Dan sau orang lagi yang menatap dengan serius ke arah Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Hari berikutnya.

Naruto memasuki kelas.

Di lihatnya Sakura sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai Naruto." Sapa saskura sok ramah.

"Hai." Jawab Naruto enggan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Sekali-sekali aku ingin merasakan duduk di bangku belakang. Boleh iya?" tanyanya dengan manja, tapi dengan wajah mengancam.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Kata Naruto terpaksa.

"Hiiyaa~~~ kau sungguh baik Naruto." Kata Sakura memeluk Naruto.

Dalam pelukannya, Sakura berbisik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pintar memilih sekarang."

Lalu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Hati Naruto sangat tersiksa melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi ia putuskan ini juga demi kebahagianan Sasuke.

Sepanjang hari Sakura terus menempel dengan Sasuke. Tanpa membiarkan Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

**Aku kenapa? Padahal ini aku lakukan demi kebahagiaannya. Mengapa aku sangat sedih melihat keakraban mereka berdua? Apa karena ia merebut sahabat pertamaku? Tapi, ini bukan rasa yang seperti itu. Rasanya hatiku seperti teremas hingga hancur. Atau jangan-jangan aku mulai menyukainya? Tapi, ini sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Sasuke pasti sangat benci padaku sekarang.**

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Hatiku benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat Naruto menjauh dariku. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya? Tapi mengapa ia menjauhiku? Apa salahku padanya? Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku dari awal. Sekarang Naruto sudah benci padaku. Menyesal pun percuma. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.**

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Kembali sepasang mata tajam mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua dalam diam dari jarak yang terbilang dekat.

Apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka? Dan siapakah orang misterius itu? Nantikan di Chap berikutnya. Yang merupakan Chap terakhir dari Lucky VS Unlucky.

TBC.

**Hoorree! Selesai. Hehe. Leher Q'ssa sampai sakit buat fic kali ini. Soalnya Q'ssa buatnya supper duper instant *kepepet waktu sih*. Ficnya sudah lumayan panjangkan? Iya kan? Kan? Kan? *maksa* hehehe.**

**Mohon reviewnya minna..**

**Tunggu Chap selanjutnya iya? Inget Chap selanjutnya itu episode terakhir *kaya sinetron aja***

**See u all…**


	5. The Ending

**Minna gomen, Q'ssa updatenya kelamaan. Akhir-akhir ini Q'ssa sibuk terus. Mulai dari part time, sampai persiapan buat UN. Akibatnya fic jadi super duper terlantar. ToT**

**Sekarang Q'ssa bakal update. Maaf sudah nunggu lama buat fic ngga jelas ini.**

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, roman, comedy**

**Pair :**

**SasuXfemNaru**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME.**

**Sumari :**

**Apa jadinya kalau orang super beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sial sepanjang hidupnya.**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP BACA. ^^**

**Naruto's POV**

**Aku kenapa? Padahal ini aku lakukan demi kebahagiaannya. Mengapa aku sangat sedih melihat keakraban mereka berdua? Apa karena ia merebut sahabat pertamaku? Tapi, ini bukan rasa yang seperti itu. Rasanya hatiku seperti teremas hingga hancur. Atau jangan-jangan aku mulai menyukainya? Tapi, ini sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Sasuke pasti sangat benci padaku sekarang.**

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Hatiku benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat Naruto menjauh dariku. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya? Tapi mengapa ia menjauhiku? Apa salahku padanya? Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku dari awal. Sekarang Naruto sudah benci padaku. Menyesal pun percuma. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.**

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Kembali sepasang mata tajam mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua dalam diam dari jarak yang terbilang dekat.

**Chap 5 – The Ending**

Hari berganti hari, hingga minggu pun terlewati. Sudah sebulan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Naruto masih tetap sendiri tanpa ada teman di sisinya, sedangkan Sasuke semakin lama, semakin memiliki banyak teman.

memasuki bulan kedua mereka menjaga jarak, Sasuke menemukan sebuah surat beramplop merah dengan kertas hitam yang di tulisi dengan tinta perak.

**Baginya, kau bagai mentari yang menerangi kegelapan hidupnya.**

**Kau adalah penyelamat kala ia sendiri.**

**Penyemangat hidup serta 'teman berharga' baginya.**

**Jangan biarkan ia sendiri lagi, selamatkan ia dari mimpi buruk yang bernama kesendirian.**

_**K.I**_

Sasuke menyeritkan alis.

'Apa maksud dari surat ini? Aku harus menyelamatkan siapa? Benar-benar surat yang aneh." Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun!" kata Sakura seraya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Sakura dan langsung merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tolong kembalikan." Kata Sasuke mencoba merebut surat tersebut.

"Aku baca dulu sedikit." Katanya sambil tertawa centil.

"Saku…" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Sakura telah mengembalikan surat tersebut. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat senang kini langsung berubah menjadi suram.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kembali surat tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke kun. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya?" kata sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku melihat perubahan sikap Sakura.

'Gadis aneh.' Batin Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

**Apa maksud surat tersebut? Siapa yang mengirim surat itu? Apa mungkin Naruto? Tapi bila benar dia, tapi mengapa inisialnya K.I? Atau ia hanya sembarangn membuat inisial dan mengirimkan surat itu pada Sasuke? Ia pasti seperti itu! Sepertinya dia sudah mulai berani menantangku.**

**End of Sakura'a POV**

Sakuara mulai mencari-cari dimana kira-kira Naruto berada. Ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong kelas. Akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memakan bentonya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Apa maksudmu dengan mengirimkan surat kepada Sasuke? Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi?" kata Sakura sambil memaksa Naruto untuk berdiri.

"A-ku, aku tidak, aku tidk dapat mendekati Sasuke, apa lagi sampai mengiriminya surat. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Naruto terbata.

"Kau jangan berbohong! Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Hantu? Tidak mungkin kan?" Sakura terus mendesak Naruto.

"Sakura san, aku tidak dapat mengirimi Sasuke apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." Kata Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

Sakura diam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah! Kali ini aku mempercayaimu." Katanya sambil mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya terbentur pohon di belakangnya.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa terduduk gemetar menahan tangis yang sudah hampir pecah.

Mata tajam kembali menjadi saksi atas kejadian tersebut.

Esoknya,

"Ohayo Sasuke kun." Sapa riang Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayo Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Ada apa kau sampai menungguku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku ingin ke kelas denganmu." Jawabnya santai sambil menggandeng mesra tangan kokoh Sasuke.

Kejadian ini di sambut dengan tatapan sedih Naruto. Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang terluka bagi Naruto.

Ia berjalan gontai ke arah sekolah.

**Naruto's POV**

**Aku tak ingin melihat mereka berdekatan. Hatiku sesak tiap kali melihat mereka berdekatan. Tiap kali mereka bercanda. Aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui caranya. Persaan suka ini telah kukubur dalam-dalam di dasar hatiku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus seperti ini.**

**End of Naruto POV**

'Aku turut prihatin padamu Naruto.' Kata seseoarang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Di kelas.

Sasuke duduk sendiri di tempatnya duduk, karena Sakura sedang menghadap guru. Ia masih memikirkan isi dari surat kemarin.

'Surat itu benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Hingga sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya. Tidak tahu apa maksud dari surat tersebut. Aku sungguh-sungguh bingung.' Batinnya.

Sesaat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya terhadap surat tersebut. Ekor matanya menangkpa amplop merah sedikit terjulur di mejanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil dan membaca surat tersebut.

**Melihatlah dengan hatimu.**

**Rasakan apa yang ia rasakan apa bila kau memang mencintainya.**

**Jangan biarkan ia tersiksa sendri.**

**Menahan semua kesedihan akibat dirimu.**

**Beban ini terlalu berat untuknya.**

**Hampiri dia!**

_**K.I**_

'Lagi-lagi surat aneh ini. Apa maksudnya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?'

Sasuke benar-benar memikirkan isi dari surat tersebut hingga tidak menyadari Sakura sudah berada di sebelahnya dan membaca surat misterius tersebut.

"Ah, Sakura, sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Lumayan lama."

Teet!

"Sudah bel, ayo duduk Sakura."

"…"

Sakura melihat ke segala arah, di lihatnya bangku Naruto masih kosong. Lalu ia keluar kelas tanpa mengubriskan panggilan Sasuke.

Tepat saat Sakura keluar kelas, pengajar masuk ke kelas dan mulai mengabsen.

"Jadi ada dua siswi yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran kali ini ya? Naruto Uzumaki dan Haruno Sakura. Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajaran tanpa mereka." Kata seorang guru dengan bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya yang akrab di panggil Iruka.

'Kemana perginya mereka?' batin Sasuke.

Mata tajam yang biasanya tenang kini berkilat marah melihat Sasuke hanya berpikir tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba,

BRAAK! Bunyi bangku yang tiba-tiba di pukul oleh seorang pemuda bermata tajam dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di wajahnya.

Kontan seluruh kelas melihat kea rah sumber suara. Iruka yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis di papan, juga ikut menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Kiba! Apa…" belum selesai Iruka berbicara. Kata-katanya suah di potong oleh Kiba.

"Hei Sasuke si pangeran beruntung? Apa kau pikir masalah ini bisa selesai bila kau diam terus menerus seperti itu? Bila kau benar-benar lelaki. Hampiri dia! Jangan biarkan di menanggungnya sendiri!" kata Kiba setengah berteriak.

Sasuke terdengun mendengar ucpan Kiba.

"Kiba, jangan-jangan kau…"

"Jangan bahas itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Ia berlari di koridor-koridor kelas. Mencari seorang gadis pirang berkepang dua.

Tepat saat melewati taman belakang. Sayup-sayup di dengarnya suara sakura serta isakan seorang gadis. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Ternyata Naruto sedang di aniaya oleh Sakura. Sakura memegang gunting yang cukup besar. Ia menarik rambut panjang Naruto dan akan memotongnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya. Karena itu, gunting yang tadinya akan memotong rambut Naruto, mengenai punggung Sasuke hingga berdarah.

Sakura pucat melihat siapa yang ia lukai tersebut. Gunting yang ia bawa terjun bebas membentur tanah. Matanya membulat. Dan saat mata hijau Sakura bertemu dengan mata Ony'x Sasuke, ia menangis dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto yang tadi menangis, kini diam tak percaya bahwa ia telah di lindungi Sasuke hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak cepat menyadari posisimu. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir tanpa bertindak. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Karena ketidak pekaanku, aku telah melukai oarng yang kucintai" Pundak Sasuke mulai bergetar. Naruto merasa pundaknya basah.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. Aku pikir jika aku menjauh, maka kau akan bahagia dengan Sakura. Ternyata kau juga tersiksa. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau membenciku hingga menjauhiku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Justru karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau bahagia." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Kini kau sudah tahu persaanku. Berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku apa pun yang terjadi." Kata Sasuke setengah memerintah.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji." Setelah Naruto berkata demikian. Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Rupanya itu adalah bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang singkat tapi penuh dengan perasaan.

Tepat saat ciuman tersebut di lepas. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak tersa bergetar. Hanya sebentar. Namun getaran itu cukup keras. Mereka tertawa bahagia sewaktu getaran itu berakhir. Entah tertawa karena apa. Tapi wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

**Epilog**

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka berpacaran, Naruto tidak lagi mengalami kesialan. Sasuke pun begitu, keberuntungannya sekarang sudah seperti orang pada umumnya.

**END**

**Gimana minna? Endingnya maksa ya? Ugh.. Q'ssa bingung mau buat ending gimana *sebenernya udah lupa mau buat ending gimana**di tabok readers***

**Oy, Kiba kini muncul lagi sebagai orang misterius , pokoknya Kiba harus muncul *ketawa-ketawa gaje* *reders sweetdrop***

**Terima kasih atas bantuan para pemain kali ini. Terima kasih juga untuk Mr. Masashi Khisi-khisi ujian*di lempar* ralat. Masashi Khisimoto yang sudah minjemin tokohnya, kalau boleh, Kiba boleh kuminta?*di hajar ramai"***

**Satu lagi. Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah mau nyempatin diri untuk baca atau ngreview cerita ini.**

**Samapai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya *lambai"***


End file.
